


Oh My Posh Boy

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A call from Lestrade pulls Sherlock out of bed on St. Patrick's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> Sung by John to the tune of "Danny Boy."

Oh my posh boy, Lestrade, Lestrade is calling  
From Scotland Yard — he needs your skills someplace  
The night is gone, and all our naked sprawling  
It’s you, it’s you must go and solve the case  
  
But come ye back when criminals are thwarted  
To bask again in our soft afterglow  
For I’ll be here, stripped bare and openhearted  
Oh my posh boy, oh my posh boy, I love you so

**Author's Note:**

> You know what would make me happier than finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow? Comments and kudos from you! :)


End file.
